Dwingvatt
Dwingvatt is a protagonist in Ninety-Nine Nights. He is a Goblin who fights for the Forces of Dark under the Goblin King Dwykfarrio. Background Dwingvatt is a Goblin who reside in Fort Wyandeek. He wields an Orb Spark of wind elements. Born with Human-like skin, Dwingvatt resents the fact that he looks different from other Goblins. He holds his older brother, Dwinga (who always helped him through hard times) in the highest esteem and believes that his brother is a model Goblin. This was until the ill-fated day that the Goblins suffered a surprise attack by the Temple Knights, and Dwinga was killed at the hands of a certain female knight. Dwingvatt, driven by vengeance and armed with dual curved swords, left in search of the red armoured woman so that he could settle the scores of fate. As he tries to avenge Dwinga's death, Dwingvatt's actions reflect his determination to be strong and become a venerable Goblin like his brother. Role After witnessing the death of his brother at the hands of the female knight known as the 'Crimson Angel', Dwingvatt joins the Goblin Army in hopes to find her and avenge his brother. Dwingvatt first helps the army at the Bastide of Varrgandd, where he defeats numerous human opponents, including Myifee. When Dwingvatt reaches the main palace in Varrgandd he comes across the priest Klarrann, who not only can speak Goblin tongue but also refers to Dwingvatt as the 'White Goblin', stating that "one has appeared in this age as well". When Klarrann tells Dwingvatt to retreat lest he wishes to be killed, the goblin refuses and fights him. After defeating the priest, Dwingvatt looks up to the sky and says if his brother is watching him. Afterwards, the Goblin King Dwykfarrio has ordered his army to aid the Orcs, Arphann and Outland tribes to lay siege to Varvazarr Castle. Dwingvatt is ordered to aid the other forces in helping the Goblins allies in breaching the Icegate, which he is able to accomplish. However, as soon as they capture the gate, the Goblins learn of the destruction of Fort Wyandeek by the Temple Knights, which angers them and take their fustrations out on Varvazarr, Dwingvatt helps aid the front line to push up towards the Varvazarr Castle and surround it. The Goblin then has to deal the four sons of Lord Vydenn guarding Varvazarr, after slaying them in battle, Lord Vydenn himself appears and Dwingvatt himself fights Vydenn, eventually killing him and letting out a war cry, signalling the fall of Varvazarr. While the Forces of Dark marches for Pholya Flatlands, Dwingvatt himself feels secretly excited and determined more than ever despite that all his Goblin allies can feel is hatred, that is because Dwingvatt knows that the female knight in crimson armour who killed his brother Dwinga will show up in battle. When the Forces of Light and Dark collide at Pholya Flatlands, Dwingvatt deals with the Mercenary Unit led by Myifee. After defeating him, Dwingvatt finds King Dwykfarrio in danger from a troll that has gone out of control. After killing the troll, the Temple Knights show up and Dwingvatt finally battles and kills the female knight, avenging his brother. After the Forces of Dark win at Pholya Flatlands, King Dwykfarrio explains to his people that they have managed to take the Orb of Light from the Maiden of Light herself and now that the power of the Orb is in Goblin hands. With this, they can build the Goblin kingdom back to how it originally was, and Dwykfarrio then connects the two orb shards together, which causes a strange bright light to appear. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ninety-Nine Nights